I knew I loved you
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU. Drabble/ Y ella te sonríe, haciendo que te des cuenta de que todas las piezas que buscabas reunir se han unido en un instante. Y lo sabes Natsu, sabes que es algo loco y retorcido… Pero tú ya la amabas incluso antes de conocerla .:Nalu:.


Holi Holis :3! lksjclsdjgkldjslkfkle pues que estaba escuchando música y no sé, quise hacer este drabble por un reto que me pusieron xD ya que hoy ando de buen humor (no como el otro día que estaba toda emo y subí un drabble Gruvia desquitandome de ello ;-;) Peeeeeeeero, ahora estoy de buenas, he escrito algo fluffy, ¡Mi primer drabble dedicado únicamente al Nalu!

Como ya se me hizo costumbre no sé porque, este drabble está narrado en segunda persona.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia /AU. OoC.

**Genero:** Romance/Fluffy.

**Palabras:** 477.

.

.

.

**I K**new **I L**oved **Y**ou.

Todos los días es igual. Te despiertas para comenzar con aquella rutina de nunca acabar. Aquella rutina que esperas siempre continúe igual.

No hace falta que te mires al espejo, eres un hombre, estás seguro de tu apariencia.

Además eso es lo que menos te importa Natsu, ahora tu mente y tu corazón estaban necios a recordar a una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos chocolate. Una chica que solo haz visto unas cuantas veces en el metro, pero que se ha convertido en tu rutina favorita.

Observarla. Admirarla. Es lo único que puedes hacer ahora.

No sabes su nombre, su estado civil o sus gustos, pero inconscientemente te has creado una personalidad de ella.

Lo único que te importa ahora es llegar a tiempo, tomar un asiento enfrente de ella, para sonreírle, y esperar con paciencia a que ella te corresponda aquel gesto.

—Happy ya me voy—avisas a tu hermano menor, el cual seguramente aun duerme pero no te importa.

Sales de tu casa, tus pies te llevan a avanzar con velocidad, desesperación. Tu corazón late con gran fuerza, y quieres darle algo para detener el galopeo que hay dentro de él, pero no puedes, y menos, cuando miras como esa rubia está comprando un boleto para subirte al próximo metro que tú también tomarías.

Y la escuchas, y para ti su voz es el sonido más maravilloso que nunca antes habías escuchado. Su voz es un canto angelical que quisieras disfrutar por siempre, pero al sentirte apresurado por otro cliente procedes a seguir a la chica.

Lo sabes Natsu, lo que ahora estás sintiendo hacia esa desconocida es absurdo, ilógico, es algo que no deberías siquiera sentir. Pero algunas cosas ni siquiera se cuestionan. Algunas cosas no nacieron para ser cuestionadas, solamente para vivirlas y disfrutarlas.

La puerta se cierra, sientes el movimiento del transporte y tomas asiento, pero te das cuenta de que aquella chica que te roba el aliento no estaba por ningún lado.

Y te decepcionas, esperabas con ansias a tener contacto visual con ella, pero al parecer, eso no podrá ser.

—Dis-Disculpa… ¿Este asiento está ocupado? —te preguntan y levantas la vista.

Solo para encontrarte con _ella_. Solo para encontrarte con unos profundos ojos castaños que sin querer te estaban contando al instante un querido futuro.

Y en sus ojos has encontrado a tus mejores amigos, a tus compañeros.

—N-No—tartamudeas sonrojándote—Siéntate si quieres.

Y ella te sonríe, haciendo que te des cuenta de que todas las piezas que buscabas reunir se han unido en un instante. Tus propios ángeles han tomado su apariencia, y lo sabes, todo se ha completado con el único hecho de que ambos han interactuado palabras.

—Gracias—dice mirándote y sentándose, mientras estira su mano.

Y lo sabes Natsu, sabes que es algo loco y retorcido…

—Soy Lucy Heartfilia.

Pero tú ya la amabas incluso antes de conocerla.

.

.

* * *

Si haz llegado hasta aquí quiero decirles gracias por usar su tiempo para leer esto :3

Lo sé, quizás unas(os) digan: _¿Porqué ha hecho un Nalu cuando hace días subió un Nali?,_ porque bueno, ambas parejas me gustan, le doy más inclinación quizás al Nalu en mis fics, pero el Nali no me desagrada. Solo aclaro eso (:

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*

_**Review?**_


End file.
